¿Y si lo único que me queda en la vida es él?
by Candela 98
Summary: Wenivia en español. Olivia sufre una gran tragedia, y eso la llevará a un punto muy extraño en su relación con Wen...  Soy horrible para los resúmenes, pero entrad ¡POR FAVOR! Wen&Olivia 100%
1. Chapter 1

Un día cualquiera, tu vida puede cambiar radicalmente.

Creía haberme acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas después de los últimos 9 meses de mi vida, pero me equivoqué. De nuevo.

*Una semana antes*

Era lunes, y como todos los lunes, nadie estaba de buen humor. Las cinco horas para antes de la comida se habían hecho eternas, pero la salvadora campana sonó y fui como una psicópata hacia el comedor. Tuve la fortuna de haberme puesto los únicos leggins que se me caían, por lo que caminaba/corría por el pasillo, sorteando a los demás estudiantes a la vez que me sujetaba la cintura del pantalón y agarraba con la mano que me quedaba libre los libros de Química. Aún no comprendo como llegué viva, pero el caso es que llegué.

Y por supuesto allí estaban.

Mis cinco amores. Mis cinco ataduras a esta vida.

Charlie, Stella, Scott, Mo y por último, y probablemente más importante, Wen.

Wendell Gifford.

W-E-N-D-E-L-L G-I-F-F-O-R-D

¿Me he explicado bien?

-¡Hola, chicos!

-¡Hola, Olivia! -me saludó animosa Mo-. Un mal día, ¿eh? -añadió viendo las pintas que yo traía.

-Como todos los lunes, Mo -repuse sin darle importancia-. ¿Qué tal os ha ido a vosotros?

Hubo un murmullo general de desaprobación, símbolo de los inevitables exámenes finales que se avecinaban.

Nadie quiso decir nada más. Miento, en realidad Wen iba a abrir la boca (no me preguntéis como lo supe, simplemente CONOZCO a Wen Gifford) cuando una voz procedente de los altavoces retumbó por todo el comedor.

"_Señorita Olivia White, preséntese en el despacho del director con sus cosas, tiene que abandonar el centro inmediatamente"_

-Oh, Dios mío; nunca mandan a nadie irse salvo una emergencia. ¿Qué habrá pasado? -dije totalmente aterrorizada mientras veía miles de expectativas pasar por mi mente como fotogramas de una película-. ¿Y si mi abu...?

Fue pronunciar estas palabras y tener un efecto instantáneo: Wen me agarró la mano y me traspasó su calor. Me sentí mejor de repente, pero no me relajé del todo.

-Ven conmigo -fue todo lo que pude decirle a Wen entre susurros.

Él asintió y mientras balbuceaba unas palabras de disculpa a nuestros amigos, cogió mi mochila y me rodeó con un brazo.

Y por primera vez en cinco minutos, me sentí totalmente segura.

_**¡Bueno! ¡Me honra mucho ser la primera en escribir un fanfic de Lemonade Mouth en español! Vi la película anteayer y me fascinó, así que se la dedico. ¿Que le habrá pasado a Olivia? ¡Descubridlo en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jamás había pensado que un pasillo pudiera ser un lugar definitivamente tan frío. El fular que llevaba parecía ser de polvo, y el ambiente veraniego que se respiraba no ayudaba a deshacer mis preocupaciones. La única cosa que parecía estar de mi lado en aquel momento parecía ser Wen.

Wen, siempre bueno, fiel y dulce.

Wen, siempre haciéndome sentir viva, como nadie más lo conseguía.

Wen, siempre conmigo, conmigo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

En ese preciso instante sentí unas irremediables ganas de besarle, pero descarté la idea por poco razonable. Además...

"_-¿Cómo puedes darte pena a ti mismo, Wen? Además, ya no me importa. Yo ni siquiera quería unirme a esta banda._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

_-¡Lo hice por ti, IDIOTA! Lo hice por ti..."_

Ya lo sabía, tenía que saberlo. Se lo había dicho, no, se lo había gritado a la cara. Aquel "¡Lo hice por ti, IDIOTA!" decía entre líneas continuamente "¡Te amo, Wen Gifford!". Pero si los chicos son tan estúpidos como Mo y Stella me cuentan a todas horas... ¡Oh por favor! No pueden ser tan tontos. WEN no puede ser tan tonto.

Escudriñé aquellos ojitos marrones con detenimiento. Si él supiera... O quizá ya lo sepa. ¡Dios mío, tengo que olvidarme de mí! ¡Ha pasado algo grave y yo sólo puedo pensar en mi vida amorosa! Si le pasara algo a abu yo...

"_Piénsalo, Olivia, si le pasara algo a tu abuela, __¿qué sería de ti? Mamá, papá, Nancy, abu... Estarías sola. Completamente sola"_

Y sin poder evitarlo ni un segundo más, rompí a llorar desconsoladamente. Mi vida se derrumbaba por momentos y yo no podía hacer nada por ella.

-¡Olivia! Olivia, no, no, no, por favor, no llores... -mi inesperada fragilidad le rompía el corazón a Wen, y eso me hacía sentir fatal.

-¡Wen! Oh, Wen, si le pasa algo a mi abuelita... No lo soportaría, ella es lo único que tengo, y yo...

-No, Olivia. Me tienes a mí. Tienes a Mo, Charlie, Stella y Scott. Siempre vamos a estar contigo, ¿me oyes? -dijo mirándome con aquellos ojos almendrados que tantas veces veía en mis sueños.

Asentí y, muy despacito, me acurruqué junto a Wen. Allí estábamos, Wen Gifford y Olivia White, teclista y cantante de Lemonade Mouth, abrazados delante del despacho del director.

-Vamos -me animó tomándome la mano y abriendo la puerta del despacho.

Sentí el alma en los pies cuando miré al director Brinnegan a la cara. Tenía el semblante realmente triste y apenado, como jamás se lo había visto en mi vida. Pero lo peor fue cuando me percaté de que nadie me esperaba en la sala.

El corazón se me paró.

-Señor Gifford, me temo que tendrá que marchars...

-¡NO! -exclamé con voz ronca y cortada-. Director Brinnegan, si Wen no se quedá, creo que no podré enfrentarme a lo que me tiene que decir -terminé justo a tiempo para que las lágrimas volvieran a caer inevitablemente por mi rostro.

Lo siguiente que oí fueron murmullos suelos, pero conseguí hilarlos para construir la frase que yo me temía, la que me hundiría en la desesperación más absoluta:

"_Señorita White, su abuela ha muerto hace unas horas de un ataque al corazón"_

No recuerdo nada más.

Creo que grité y chillé como una auténtica trastornada, pero de lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que vi una cabellera rubia y unos ojos marrones antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	3. Chapter 3

Bip... Bip... Bip...

_-¿Qué le ha pasado a Olivia? Por favor, dígame que se pondrá bien..._

_-Ha sufrido un shock emocional. Sobrevivirá, pero la tendremos en observación unas cuantas horas por si presenta síntomas más graves_

Bip... Bip... Bip...

_-¡Wen! ¿Qué ha pasado? Brinnegan nos avisó al terminar la comida. ¿Cómo está Olivia?_

_-Mejor, Stella. Pero todavía está insconciente._

Bip... Bip... Bip...

_-Olivia... Amiga, sé fuerte..._

_-Tranquila, Mo. Mañana estará mucho mejor. ¿Te acompaño a casa?_

_-Sí, gracias, Charlie. A veces no sé que haría yo sin ti..._

Bip... Bip... Bip...

_-Hijo, son las nueve de la noche. Deberías irte a casa y..._

_-¡No! Papá, voy a quedarme aquí toda la noche, y no me importa que mañana haya clase, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Está bien, Wen. Ya hablaré yo con el director Brinnegan._

Bip... Bip... Bip...

_-¿Está mejor Olivia, Wen?_

_-Sí, Georgie. Olivia se pondrá bien enseguida._

_-¿La quieres mucho, Wen?_

_-Más de lo que debería, hermanita, más de lo que debería..._

Bip... Bip... Bip...

_-Y sé que soy un cobarde hablándote ahora que no puedes oírme, pero necesito decirte... Te quiero, Olivia._

Cuando la persona que más quieres sufre, inevitablemente tú sufres también. Es como una reacción en cadena. Acción-reacción lo llaman en clase de Física. Yo creo en la ciencia, pero sinceramente pienso que nunca averiguarán el proceso por el que me muero al ver sufrir a Olivia White. No hay fórmulas para explicarlo. Eso es lo más inquietante de todo. Nadie en toda la noche ha conseguido animarme...

-¿Wen?

Excepto ella, ahora mismo.

-¡Olivia! ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-M-mejor, creo... ¿Dónde está mi abu?

Me mordí el labio inferior. La enfermera había dicho que podía presentar pérdida de memoria a corto plazo. Estaba pensando en el mejor modo de explicarle a Olivia lo de su abuela, cuando ella abrió mucho los ojos y me apretó la mano. Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla, y comprendí que ya no hacía falta.

-¿Qué va a ser de mi ahora, Wen? -musitó con tristeza mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo.

-No lo sé Olivia. Pero yo estaré contigo: no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente -le contesté componiendo una media sonrisa.

Olivia sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para arquear un poco los labios y murmurar:

-Te adoro, Wen.

Y entonces, se incorporó muy lentamente y, tomándome cuidadosamente, me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Sentí unas enormes ganas de girar la cabeza unos centímetro más a la izquierda para que el beso dejara de ser en la mejilla, pero entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a la amable enfermera que había conocido la noche anterior.

-Señorita White, me temo que tendrá que relajarse o tendremos que ingresar también a su amigo -bromeó mientras cerraba la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Olivia soltó un bufido a medio camino entre gruñido y risa que me sacó una carcajada.

-Bueno, bueno, no nos enfademos que os traigo buenas noticias -comentó alegremente mientras le tomaba la tensión a mi amiga-. El doctor Partner vendrá a darte el alta en un par de horas, y podrás irte a tu casa.

La enfermera salió del cuarto cinco minutos más tarde, dejándonos a Olivia y a mi solos de nuevo.

-¿A mi casa? ¿Qué casa? -pensó en voz alta con un deje desesperado.

Y en un arranque de determinación, respondí a su pregunta.

-A mi casa, Olivia. Creo que sabes de sobra que _e__verything changes b__ut one thing is true __u__nderstand..._

_-We'll always be more than a band _-tarareamos los dos juntos.

Ella me abrazó y creo que, por primera vez en dos días, mi adorada Olivia sintió confianza en su futuro. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Parecía que mi feliz y tranquila vida junto a mi abuela y Nancy estaba a años luz de distancia.

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Las cosas habían cambiado muchos desde que conocí a Wen, Mo, Stella, Charlie y Scott. Y ahora cambiarían más.

Ding, dong.

-¡Hola, Olivia! Pasa, bonita, te estábamos esperando -Sydney me abrió la puerta hospitalariamente y con una sonrisa reluciente-. Ya me encargo yo de eso.

-Muchas gracias, Syd... Quiero decir, Señora Gifford -me corregí al tiempo que mi cara adquiría un tono rosado.

-¡Por favor! Llámame Sydney -repuso ella sin asomo de enojo, mientras aparcaba mi maleta floreada en el salón junto a la cesta donde estaba Sandy, mi gatita-. Siento no poder darte un recibimiento mejor, pero James está trabajando y Wen está en la ducha... Pero no creo que tarde mucho más, ya habrá oído el timbre -bromeó.

Sonreí tímidamente, muerta de vergüenza. Anduve lentamente, curioseando cada rincón de la casa de mi mejor amigo, la que ahora sería mi casa. Ese pensamiento bastó para desconcertarme.

Me paré un instante y respiré profundamente.

Nada podía salir mal.

No iba a salir mal.

No ahora.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras que conectaban el comedor con el piso superior. Todo estaba decorado al máximo detalle: las paredes, de un verde otoñal, combinaban armoniosamente con la madera barnizada de la escalera, lo muebles y el suelo; una pared del salón, plagada de hermosas fotografías de la familia Gifford, le daba un toque alegre, familiar... vivo. La idea de aparecer en alguna de esas imágenes me perturbó completamente.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba en el piso superior.

El estrecho corredor que daba a las habitaciones estaba iluminado con enormes ventanales e color blanco. Aquello me hizo detenerme.

A través de la ventana se veían los gigantescos prados que se extendían a las afueras de nuestra ciudad.

Estaba ensimismada contemplando el paisaje, cuando la puerta que tenía justo detrás se abrió, dándome un susto de muerte.

-¡Olivia! ¡Ya has llegado!

-¡Diablos, Wen! ¡Qué susto me has dado! -exclamé mientras gotas de sudor frío rodaban por mi frente.

Wen, envuelto en una bata color granate, se rascó su pelo rubio y mojado con aire compungido.

Tenía un aspecto absolutamente adorable.

Aquel pasillo había dejado de serlo y sólo quedábamos Wen y yo, mirándonos, flotando entre cientos de nubes esponjosas... ¡Mierda! Mi imaginación había vuelto a jugarme una mala pasada.

Sacudí la cabeza y me fijé en lo primero que mis ojos encontraron: el diminuto cepillo de dientes eléctrico que sujetaba mi amigo.

-¿Y esto? -inquirí arrebatándoselo con un gesto rápido.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada apreté un pequeño botoón azulado que tenía en el mango y...

"_La banda era... Al principio se llamaba... Wen" _

Mi adorado amigo intentó escabullirse, pero yo le sujeté la mano a la vez que dejaba escapar una risita. La voz metalizada de Wen continuó diciendo incoherencias sobre Lemonade Mouth:

"_Pero tras meses de ardua discusión, decidimos... ¡WEN! ¡Tienes que ver esto, es muy importante!"_

Ya no era Wen sino Sydney quien hablaba a través del diminuto altavoz del cepillo. Mientras, el auténtico Wen Gifford, agarrado firmemente por mi mano, tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate.

Entonces se oyó un golpe seco y pudimos escuchar música proveniente de una radio.

"_Gotta turn the world__  
><em>_Into your dance floor__  
><em>_D__eterminate, __determinate__  
><em>_Push until you can't__  
><em>_And then demand more__  
><em>_D__eterminate, __determinate"_

Yo no podía creerlo. ¡Justamente había grabado el debut de Lemonade Mouth en la radio! El día más feliz de mi vida, inmortalizado en un cepillo de dientes. ¡Viva el sarcasmo!

Miré a Wen con expresión incrédula..

Sus ojos almendrados no tardaron en devolverme una mirada irónica.

Aguantamos tres segundos. Después, nos partimos la caja.

Reímos, reímos y reímos.

Reímos tan alto y tan fuerte que Sydney subió a comprobar si seguíamos vivos.

El inicio de mi nueva vida había sido todo un éxito.


	5. Chapter 5

_-This is the story of how we lived_

_The glory of what we did_

_It started when we were kids_

_With music up in our heads_

_She said_

-Sí, me gusta -mascullé mientras apuntaba aquellas palabras en un Post-it amarillo.

Le pegué en la pared que se extendía a mi izquierda. Aunque, en realidad, poca gente habría dicho que había una pared debajo de aquella marea de Post-it amarillos, verdes, azules, naranjas... Todos contenían información que consideré digna de recordar en algún momento de mi vida: el 15 de Abril de 2001 me parecía vital comprarle papillas a Georgie, mientras que el 6 de Octubre de 2010 lo que más me interesaba era quedar con Olivia para componer.

Olivia.

Me asomé por el lado derecho de mi cama para comprobar que allí seguía, durmiendo plácidamente en la parte de abajo de mi litera.

Olivia.

¿Cuántas veces estaría escrito su nombre en aquella marabunta de notas de colores?

"_Pasar el rap de Determinate a Olivia por e-mail" _me comunicaba uno de tono verdoso.

"_Llamar a Olivia" _contaban DEMASIADOS de ellos.

"_Recoger a Olivia de siu casa hoy a las 7" _¿Y ese? Ah, claro. 31 de Octubre de 2010.

Aquel Halloween... En fin. Seguí examinando mi destartalada pared con orgullo, hasta que encontré una nota que me llamó la atención.

Era amarilla, mi color favorito, y recortada sin mucho arte en forma de corazón. La despegué y, con mi linterna de bolsillo que tenía en la repisa, descifré su contenido.

Con una letra impecable, pero mi letra, sin duda, había seis letras:

Olivia.

Nada más. Sin fecha. Fue raro, pero en el fondo no me sorprendió.

Pero tres segundos más tarde le encontré sentido.

Bajé las escalerillas de la litera silenciosamente para no despertar a mi amiga, y me deslicé con rapidez hasta el baño. Allí, saqué el botiquín y encontré la caja de aspirinas que contenía mi pequeño secreto.

Una diminuta grabadora portátil.

Me senté en la banqueta y, poniendo el volumen al mínimo, le di al _play._

_Olivia, oh how I love you,  
>Little one, you captured my heart.<br>Gift of life, I sing of amazing grace  
>For you are a true work of art, Olivia.<em>

_Darling girl, less than a year old,_  
><em>Precious child, you brighten my world.<em>  
><em>Gift of love, I'm blessed by your smiling face<em>  
><em>And I'll be forever yours, darling girl.<em>

_Well, I've written songs for my mama,_  
><em>She's among the faithful few,<em>  
><em>And I've written songs for my sister,<em>  
><em>Now I'm writing this song, Olivia, just for you.<em>

_Olivia, oh how I love you,_  
><em>Little one, you captured my heart.<em>  
><em>Gift of life, I sing of amazing grace<em>  
><em>For you are a true work of art, Olivia.<em>

_Baby girl, His hand is upon you,_  
><em>For in your eyes I can see heaven.<em>  
><em>Gift of joy, you hold a special place within our hearts<em>  
><em>And you are a blessing, baby girl.<em>

_Well, I've written songs for my mama,_  
><em>She's among the faithful few,<em>  
><em>And I've written songs for my sister,<em>  
><em>Now I'm writing this song, Olivia, just for you.<em>

_Olivia, oh how I love you,_  
><em>Little one, you captured my heart.<em>  
><em>Gift of life, I sing of amazing grace<em>  
><em>For you are a true work of art, Olivia.<em>

Pausa. Suspiré aliviado. Mi secreto estaba a salvo, incluso de mí mismo.

**¡Hola a todos! Ya vamos por el capítulo 5 y me hace muy feliz que haya gente que siga mi fic, ¡me hace mucha ilusión! Esto va para rato, tengo escritos 9 capítulos y os puedo asegurar que el 8 ¡os sorprenderá! Pero no pienso acabar ahí, va ha haber Wenivia para rato... :D La canción que os he puesto es una total desconocida, incluso para mí hasta hace una semana. Es de Phil Keaggy, y se titula evidentemente _Olivia._ La encontré y decidí añadirla porque concuerda misteriosamente con la historia de Wen y Olivia... Así que decidí que Wen se la "compusiera" a ella. ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y paciencia hasta el siguiente! ¡Muchos besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

-¡No, parad, parad!

Sábado, 4:00 de la tarde.

Stella chillando.

¿Significado?

Ensayo de Lemonade Mouth.

Nos habíamos tomado unas vacaciones como grupo musical del momento para pasar el nuevo curso escolar en nuestra ciudad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bueno, casi.

Rara era la vez que algún estudiante de primero no nos asaltara en los descansos; y las cartas de amor de algunos "admiradores secretos" asaltaban mi buzón y los de Mo y Stella.

Pero aun así intentábamos llevar una vida normal.

-¡Venga chicos, desde el principio! -ordenó Stella con un suspiro.

"_Can you see me?_

_Cause I'm right here_

_Can you listen?_

_Cause I've been trying to make you notice_

_What do you mean to me_

_To feel like somebody_

_We've been on our way to nowhere_

_Trying so hard to get there_

_And I say, oh!"_

-¡No! ¿Pero qué os pasa hoy? -se molestó nuestra guitarrista a los treinta segundos-. Olivia, ¿has estado cantando en la ducha y te has quedado ronca?

De acuerdo, hoy mi voz no estaba en su mejor día, ¡pero no había que ponerse así!

-¡Oye, Stella! -salió en mi defensa Wen dándole un golpe a su teclado-. ¡No te pases!

El rojo de mis mejillas competía estrechamente con mi dolor de cabeza cuando Stella y Wen discutieron a grito pelado, pero el malestar acabó venciendo la batalla.

-Chicos, voy a tomarme una aspirina -murmuré.

Evidentemente, sólo me oyeron Mo, Charlie y Scott. Mi amiga, comprensiva, se me acercó con una media sonrisa.

-Déjales; Stella está simplemente de mal humor, ya hablaré yo con ella, y Wen... sólo está muy enamorado de ti. Nada raro, no te preocupes -la miré, patidifusa, pero ella ignoró mi gesto incrédulo-. ¿Te acompaño?

-N-no, gracias Mo -tartamudeé débilmente como disculpa.

¿Que Wen estaba qué? ¿Mohini Banjaree, experta en romances y demás situaciones amorosas, acababa de afirmar que Wen Gifford, el chico de mis sueños desde tercero de Primaria, estaba MUY enamorado de mí?

Buena pregunta. ¿O no era una pregunta? Quizás fuese una verdad...

Una verdad que consiguió hacerme flotar desde el garaje hasta la planta baja, y que me hizo cosquillas en los dedos de los pies mientras sobrevolaba las escaleras...

"_¡No! Olivia Marie White, sé realista. Conoces a Mo, y es dada a esa clase de bromas._

_Sólo fue eso, una broma. Una insignificante e infantil broma._

_Tan infantil que no le pegaba a Mo._

_¿Y si fuera verdad?"_

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba en el baño de la casa de los Gifford. ¡Es decir, mi casa!

"_Tengo que dejar de autocorregirme" _me dije para mis adentros.

Y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que no tenía ni media idea de dónde estaban las medicinas en aquella casa.

Llamar a Wen no era buena idea: Stella enfadada le crispaba los nervios y... no, definitivamente no iba a pensar en lo que me había dicho Mo.

Así que...

No fue hasta quince minutos después cuando encontré una caja de aspirinas resguardada en un pequeño botiquín. ¡Al fin!

Me llevé el chasco de mi vida al ver que estaba llena... ¡pero no de aspirinas!

Saqué una maquinita negra y rectangular que reconocí como una grabadora portátil.

¿A quién se le ocurría meter una grabadora en una caja de aspirinas?

"_Bueno, para qué pregunto: ¡a Wen!"_

Pero en fin, ya que no había encontrado las medicinas, por lo menos averiguaría por qué había necesidad de guardar una grabadora en un botiquín.

Con mucho interés, apreté el botón del _play _y...

_Olivia, oh how I love you,__  
><em>_Little one, you captured my heart.__  
><em>_Gift of life, I sing of amazing grace__  
><em>_For you are a true work of art, Olivia._

_Darling girl, less than si__xteen__ year__s__ old,__  
><em>_Precious child, you brighten my world.__  
><em>_Gift of love, I'm blessed by your smiling face__  
><em>_And I'll be forever yours, darling girl._

_Well, I've written songs for m__y __mama,__  
><em>_She's among the faithful few,__  
><em>_And I've written songs for m__y__ sister,__  
><em>_Now I'm writing this song, Olivia, just for you._

_Olivia, oh how I love you,__  
><em>_Little one, you captured my heart.__  
><em>_Gift of life, I sing of amazing grace__  
><em>_For you are a true work of art, Olivia._

_Baby girl, His hand is upon you,__  
><em>_For in your eyes I can see Heaven.__  
><em>_Gift of joy, you hold a special place within our hearts__  
><em>_And you are a blessing, baby girl._

_Well, I've written songs for __my__ mama,__  
><em>_She's among the faithful few,__  
><em>_And I've written songs for __my sister__,__  
><em>_Now I'm writing this song, Olivia, just for you._

_Olivia, oh how I love you,__  
><em>_Little one, you captured my heart.__  
><em>_Gift of life, I sing of amazing grace__  
><em>_For you are a true work of art, Olivia._

Le di al pause.

Ya había escuchado bastante.

Me quedé de piedra, estática, patidifusa, incrédula...

Pero aquellos sentimientos se fueron reemplazando poco a poco por una burbujeante sensación que subió como la espuma desde mis pies hasta mi torso y después, a mi cabeza.

Donde explotó.

¡Tenía ganas de chillar, bailar, cantar, abrazar a todo el mundo, subirme por las paredes!

¡Wen me había escrito una canción!

A lo mejor, por una vez, Mo tuviera razón.

Y esa razón me había quitado definitivamente el dolor de cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Genial, chicos! ¡Ya era hora!

Media hora después de mi descubrimiento; Stella estaba de buen humor, yo cantaba como nunca, Scott se marcó un solo improvisado, Mo se arrancó a cantar conmigo, Charlie hizo cosas MUY RARAS en su batería y Wen nos enseñó un rap que había compuesto anoche.

Todo eran risas, soltura y buen humor.

-Ejem... _This is the story on how we lived, t__he glory of what we did, i__t started when we were kids, __w__ith music up in our heads, s__he said_... ¿Qué os parece?

-¡Mola un montón, Wen! -exclamó Stella, cuyo enfado había desaparecido por completo.

Estábamos todos realmente inspirados. Habría apostado el contenido de mi hucha a que íbamos a componer una canción. Aquí y ahora.

-Esperad, tengo aquí unos acordes que saqué el otro día -murmuré rebuscando en mi carpeta -. Podríamos juntarlos con tu rap, Wen y... ¡Aquí!

Corrí dando pasitos cortos hasta el teclado de Wen, y empecé a tocar aquella sucesión. Mi amigo se agachó a mi lado y me contempló mientras tocaba, mirándome desde detrás de mi hombro.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando su oreja rozó mi cuello, haciendo que se me erizara el vello de la nuca.

Podía sentir su respiración en mi oído como si tuviera cientos de decibelios de potencia.

Respiré profundamente.

Ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar, mucho tiempo...

-A ver, Scott, prueba a tocar... Esto -le dije a mi amigo mientras garabateaba unos acordes cifrados en un pedazo de papel y se los tendía.

-¿Eb7? ¿Seguro que va a encajar con lo que estás tocando? -me preguntó Scott, incrédulo.

-¡Segura! Tú sólo confía en mí -le respondí con total tranquilidad.

Finalmente me hizo caso y cuando le pilló el truco a la sucesión, le hice una señal a Wen para que entrara.

-_This is the story on how we lived, t__he glory of what we did, i__t started when we were kids, w__ith music up in our heads, s__he said_...

-¿Os gusta? -inquirí, muy interesada -. A mí me parece que el rap de Wen puede servirnos de base para la letra. ¿Ideas?

Charlie no me contestó. Estaba muy ocupado intentando meterle un ritmo a mis acordes, que supuse acababa de memorizar.

Stella había cogido su guitarra y tarareaba muy bajito mientras Scott le enseñaba la sucesión.

Mo, sin embargo, se había levantado y escribía en un cuaderno apoyado en la pared.

-¡Olivia! Olivia, ven, mira esto -gritó muy emocionada unos minutos más tarde -. Wen, toca los acordes de Olivia, por fi.

Mi amigo le obedeció prácticamente antes de que ella se lo mandara. Entonces, Mo entró en acción como buena segunda vocalista de Lemonade Mouth que era:

-_Livin' on a high wire, r__unnin' through a wildfire. You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere. Walking on a tight road; no __net, high hopes. Step back, I'm gonna make it over... _¿Eh?

Por toda respuesta, la apretujé en un abrazo. Ella sonrió agradecida.

-¡Chicos, este es el comienzo de una nueva era para Lemonade Mouth! -exclamé blandiendo una de las latas de limonada de Mel que había encima de la mesa.

Hubo risas y aplausos, y mis cinco amigos se precipitaron sobre la mesa para beber un trago de limonada.

Nuestra limonada.

No pude evitar sonreír al volver a saborear ese gusto ácido y dulce, que tantas cosas había conseguido...

Formar una banda.

Una amistad verdadera.

Y al cruzar la mirada con Wen, comprendí que también había logrado algo más...


	8. Chapter 8

Imagina lo siguiente:

Llevas media vida enamorado de una chica dulce, guapísima y sobre todo tímida con la que casi no te hablas. Pero te mueres por hacerlo.

Cuando ya no sabes qué hacer, un día os castigan a ti y a ella, junto con tres compañeros más, en el aula de música.

Por carambola descubrís que os une vuestra pasión por la música.

Formáis un grupo. De éxito.

Dais una gira mundial y, cuando volvéis con una amistad infranqueable, a por unas merecidas vacaciones, su abuela muere. De repente. Y ella se queda sola.

¿Qué pasa cuando compartes casa y habitación con la chica de tus sueños?

¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta de que puedes convertirte en un hermano para ella?

Que decides tomar medidas drásticas. Y arriesgadas. Ante todo arriesgadas.

Era un viernes por la tarde. Unos perezosos rayos de sol iluminaban el alféizar de mi ventana, donde yo estaba apoyado.

Mirándola.

Olivia tocaba a la vez que estudiaba. Para ella eran cosas conexas.

Componía canciones para todo.

Tenía un _blues_ para Física, una balada para Álgebra y una canción_ country _para Francés.

¡En francés!

Tengo que admitir que desde que ella vino a vivir aquí, saco mejores notas.

-El soneto es un poema estrófico formado por dos cuartetos y dos tercetos... -cantaba Olivia mientras manejaba sabiamente mi teclado-... con versos endecasílabos y rima consonante...

Solté una carcajada y me senté en la litera de abajo.

Mientras, Olivia había empezado a entonar la lección de Biología.

Entonces, a mi mente volvió a llegar aquella peregrina y peligrosa idea.

¿Y si...? No, no iba a arriesgarlo todo en aquel momento.

No estaba preparado.

Olivia dejó de tocar repentinamente. Yo no debía de tener muy buen aspecto.

-Wen, ¿pasa algo? -se preocupó mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

Acababa de meter la pata. Y bien gorda. De nada serviría decirle que no ocurría nada. Conozco a Olivia White.

-Wen, cuéntame qué sucede -me ordenó con gesto angustiado, pero sin perder un tono casi autoritario -. Y no intentes decirme que nada, porque se te arquean las cejas cuando mientes...

Volví a observar a Olivia.

Aquel cabello rubio, aquellos ojitos marrones, aquella piel de porcelana... Nunca había constatado el hecho de que era exactamente igual que aquella niña de cinco años que yo conocí...

_-Tú eres Olivia, ¿verdad? ¿Estás mejor?_

_-Sí, creo... Wen, ¿no?_

_-¡HA SIDO ALUCINANTE! ¡Tenías que haber visto a Mikey Nichol! ¡Se fue llorando donde su madre!_

_-Gracias... Oye, creo que voy al baño. Voy a vomitar otra vez..._

Sonreí al recordar eso. Entonces, sin previo aviso, volví a tener enfrente a la Olivia de dieciséis años, con rostro expectante, a la espera de una respuesta medianamente aceptable.

¡Vaya! La realidad se me presentó como el viento en octubre nada más salir de casa. Sin avisar.

Estaba preparado.

En realidad, siempre lo había estado.

Así que le eché valor e hice algo de lo que todavía no me he arrepentido ni me arrepentiré jamás.

Él me besó. Me besó. ¡Me besó me besó me besó!

¡ÉL ME BESÓ! ¡É-L M-E B-E-S-Ó! ¡WEN ME BESÓ!

Fue de la forma más extraña e inesperada que ha habido jamás, pero no pudo ser mejor.

Fue como despertar de una ensoñación. Una ensoñación que había durado demasiado tiempo.

Me miró un instante y, de repente, nuestros labio se pegaron, como dos imanes que llevan años esperando para atraerse.

Sentí mariposas, ¡no!, sentí auténticos martillazos en estómago que me mandaban oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Yo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Temí parecer un platillo de la batería de Charlie mientras él tocaba.

Pero todo se arregló cuando entrelacé los brazos alrededor del cuello de Wen. Fue como poner el dedo sobre el platillo, paró instantáneamente.

Ya no eran imaginaciones mías, toda la habitación había desaparecido y sólo quedábamos Wen y yo, fugitivos en un mundo dulce, suave y, sobre todo, desconocido.

Íbamos lento, lento, muy lento; tanto que parecía que de un momento a otro pararíamos, pero por suerte para mí, y quizá también para él, eso no ocurrió.

Saboreé aquel contacto, que olía a césped recién cortado, a hojas y a... otoño.

"Wen pasa demasiado tiempo montando a caballo" pensé para mis adentros, dando gracias por ello.

Lo que a mí me parecieron horas de nuevas sensaciones habían sido segundos, y la necesidad de respirar venció a todo lo demás.

Se había terminado.

Pero pude jurar que aquello era el principio de algo que iba a tardar en acabar, al ver a aquellos ojillos marrones observándome como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

_**¡Muy buenas a todos! Soy Candela 98, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental y actualizando antes de que acabe el año xD**_

_**Lo primero, quiero desearos una muy muy muy Feliz Navidad (atrasada) a todos y cada uno de vosotros. ¡Que el 2012 nos traiga muchas alegrías y nuevos fics! :D**_

_**Lo segundo, quiero dejar claro que este capítulo va dedicado a **_**susan-black7****_. Ha seguido mi fanfic desde el principio y sé que esperaba impaciente algo como esto así que... ¡Esta va por ti!_**

_**Lo tercero: tengo en preparación un Xover de Lemonade Mouth y los Teen Titans. Sé que no va a tener ni mucho público ni mucha expectación, pero si algún fan de los Lemonade se pasase por él cuando suba el primer capítulo... Bueno, me haría **__**ilusión. Ñoñerías, ¿sabéis?**_

_**En fin, creo que eso es todo. Sólo me queda volver a desearos lo mejor para el 2012 y que ¡no os perdáis el próximo capítulo! **_


	9. Chapter 9

-Claro que puedes, Hermione.

Yo suspiré. Era fanática de la saga Harry Potter, y sabía lo que iba a suceder de un momento a otro.

Mo no lo sabía, pero seguro que lo sospechaba. Se daba cuenta de ese tipo de cosas antes que nadie.

Stella... En fin, Stella se limitaba a comer palomitas, deseando probablemente que la película volviera a la acción y se dejara de remilgamientos.

Sábado, once de la noche. Olivia White, Stella Yamada y Mo Banjaree seguíamos con interés el final de _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 2_. Típica noche de chicas, o quizás no tan típica, en casa de Mo.

Una tromba de agua cayó sobre Hermione y Ron.

Mordí el cojín, sonriendo.

Había soñado con verlo desde los ocho años.

La misma edad en la que... Bah, ¿para que pensar en eso ahora? Lo único real en aquel momento era la Batalla de Hogwarts y la Cámara de los Secretos.

Y entonces, Emma Watson y Rupert Grint hicieron mi sueño realidad.

Solté un gritito de satisfacción apenas audible.

Había sido tan repentino, tan esperado, tan... tan...

Tan parecido a...

Abrí mucho la boca, entre sorprendida y halagada.

Y en ese instante, tuve una enorme necesidad de sacar aquel secreto a la luz. Y, por extraño que parezca, decidí complacerme.

Le arrebaté el mando a Stella y le di al _pause_.

-Anoche me besé con Wen -solté antes de que mis amigas protestaran.

Sus iniciales expresiones de ira fueron dejando paso a la incredulidad más absoluta, que finalmente adquirió un deje de... ¿Alegría?

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -gritó Stella con voz potente.

-Que anoche me besé con Wen -repuse con la poca tranquilidad que me quedaba.

Acto seguido, Mo dio un enorme brinco sobre su cama a la vez que comenzaba a bailar una especie de danza de la victoria, acompañada por una repetitiva melodía:

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! -entonó ella mientras yo me escondía tras la almohada para intentar evitar el interrogatorio de tercer grado que se me avecinaba...

ooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOooooo

-¡Venga, tío, no nos dejes así! ¡Eso no se hace! -me presionó Charlie dando golpes sobre la almohada con sus baquetas.

Scott por su parte, seguía dando vueltas por su habitación mientras resollaba un apagado _"Os lo dije, os lo dije, os lo dije..." _sin apenas poder creer que yo había besado a Olivia.

Y es que ni siquiera yo me lo creía.

Los murmullos de Scott, las presiones de Charlie y los rugidos provenientes del televisor en el que hasta hacía tres minutos estábamos viendo _Parque Jurásico _combinaban tan horrosamente mal que cedí a someterme a aquel interrogatorio, digno de cualquier película, con tal de dejar de escuchar a aquellos auténticos dinosaurios resonar en mi cabeza.

OoooOOOOOOoooOOOOOooooo

-¡Explícate, Olivia! -se desesperó Stella-. Te juro que nada me enerva más que tus balbuceos.

-Relájate, Telly -me defendió Mo usando el apodo que tanto ofendía a mi otra amiga-. Olivia está muy nerviosa, no la presionemos...

-Haré lo que quieras con tal de que no vuelvas a llamar a Stella Telly, ¡duele oírlo! -bromeé, un poco más calmada.

Estallamos en sonoras carcajadas. No me arrepentía de habérselo dicho, si no, aquel recuerdo me volvería loca el resto de mi vida Fue entonces cuando me percaté de la suerte que tenía al ser amiga de Mo y Stella. Y di gracias a los cielos por tener dos amigas tan maravillosas.

-Veréis, yo estaba estudiando Biología cuando...

ooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOooooo

-¿Y te preguntó que qué te pasaba sin más? -se sorprendió Scott al escuchar mis palabras -. O esta chica es tonta o es un genio.

¿Estaba intentando cabrearme?

-Prefiero decantarme por la faceta de genio, gracias -me defendí con uñas y dientes-. Te recuerdo que la he besado, por si eso te da una pista.

Charlie y Scott hicieron un amago de reírse. ¿Charlie entendía más que yo ahora de esto? ¿Ahora era yo el ignorante del grupo, o qué?

-¿Hay algo que necesitéis contarme... amigos? -ironicé.

-Déjalo, Wen, olvídalo -me animó la nueva eminencia-. ¿Y entonces cuando te dijo eso la besaste así, sin más?

-Sí... O sea... No... Fue como... Como si algo me dijera que aquel era el momento y el lugar, ¿me entendéis?

OoooOOOOOOoooOOOOOooooo

-Absolutamente no -sentenció Stellạ̣.

Conocía a Stella. Era peor que un palo de escoba en lo que respectaba a temas amorosos. No había más que ver que Mo y yo sabíamos desde hacía meses que a ella le gustaba Charlie, pero no se lo habíamos dicho porque sabíamos que lo negaría con creces. Mejor que todo siguiera su curso, lentamente...

Pero aunque yo supiera eso, su comentario me bajó la moral por los suelos. ¿Y si había hecho algo mal?

-¿Pero eso qué importa? -Mo prácticamente cantó aquellas palabras, probablemente porque había pensado lo mismo que yo hacía escasos segundos-. Se besaron, ¡se besaron! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Qué diablos importa! ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas a ver a Wen, Olivia?

Aquello no lo había pensado, y me aterró. Ahora yo vivía con Wen. ¿Cómo demonios íbamos a convivir con eso? ¿Y si... ?

-¿Y si sólo fue un error? -formulé, totalmente indefensa al terriblemente complicado mundo del... ¿Amor?

-No, no, no; Olivia Marie White, te prohíbo que digas eso -me alentó Stella, con una reacción atípica en ella-. Hasta yo me he dado cuenta, Olivia, es incluso más obvio que lo mío con Charlie -Mo abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, como imitando a aquel cuadro de Edvard Munch que habíamos estudiado en Arte,_ El grito-_. Sí, ya sé que lo sabíais, no soy tan sumamente mema. Pero volvamos a lo que estaba diciendo: Olivia, no le gustas a Wen, Wen te quiere, ¿me oyes? Y si en algún momento te hace daño, Lemonade Mouth buscará un nuevo teclista.

No pude contener una lágrima, ¡eran demasiadas buenas noticias en un día! Abracé a mis amigas con todo el cariño del mundo y sollocé:

-Gracias.

OoooOOOOOOoooOOOOOooooo

-No hay de qué, tronco -dijo Charlie dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda -. ¿Para qué están los amigos?

Ahora lo comprendía todo. ¡Pobre Charlie! Si nos hubiera dicho mucho antes que le gustaba Stella, todo habría sido más fácil. Pero, ¡en fin! Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Por lo que estoy viendo, para tocarte las narices cuando besas a la chica de la que llevas enamorado desde los ocho años -murmuré recurriendo al chiste malo para relajar el ambiente.

Scott me felicitó por última vez antes de que los dinosaurios de aquel parque volvieran a rugir, pero no me vi capaz de terminar de ver la película, así que cambié de habitación, me metí en la cama, y con un suspiro rememoré aquella tarde en que conocí a Olivia, desde la que estuve seguro que no quería separarme de ella jamás.

Y parecía que el sueño se iba a cumplir.

Por ahora.

_**¡Uf! ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ¡Por fin he actualizado!**_

_**Este capítulo tiene unos pequeños guiños a Harry Potter, es algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer y bueno, ¡aquí he visto la oportunidad! Soy fan del Romione, así que... ¡Aquí me tenéis!**_

_**Y, respecto a los diminutos trocitos de Starlie que he metido por ahí... Bueno, la verdad que eso es una subtrama que tenía pensada, pero no sé si continuar con ella... ¿Opiniones? **_

_**Y por último, y más importante: el siguiente capítulo es el último que tengo escrito. Podría ser el final o podía continuar con la historia, porque tengo una idea sobre como podría continuar... ¿Queréis que continúe escribiendo o no? Por favor, comunicádmelo en vuestros comentarios. :D**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Candela 98**_


End file.
